Young Love
by Ross Geller
Summary: AU where Ross and Rachel are in college and both have bad breakups that bring them together. Centered around R&R
1. The One With The Feeling

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating as frequently as I was. I've been out of town and haven't had time to write. I actually just returned from a trip to New York, so I got some inspiration from walking through The Village. I'm also putting my other story on hold for a while so I can focus on this one. Please don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I** **unfortunately don't own Friends.**

Chandler Bing walked into his dorm room and greeted his roommate, Ross Geller.

"Hey, Jennifer is looking for you." He told Ross. Jennifer was Ross' girlfriend.

"Where is she?" Ross asked

"She's outside, waiting." Chandler responded

Ross quickly went outside and greeted his girlfriend.

"Hey Jen. What's up?" He asked, giving her a peck on the cheek

"Ross, there's no easy way for me to say this… I'm… Breaking up with you." She told him

"What? You're…Yo-you're breaking up with me?" He asked, dumbfounded

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I met someone else. His name is Eric."

"I think you should leave. Go. Now." Ross said, tears in his eyes.

He walked back up to his room and vented to Chandler.

"Three months we went out. Three months! Then she decides to start seeing someone else!" Ross rants

"To hell with her. Him too. Forget about her." Chandler consoled his friend

"You're right. Thanks Chandler." Ross told him as he walked out the door.

A few days later, Ross and Chandler were walking around campus when they came across Monica and Rachel. Rachel was with her boyfriend Kevin.

"Hey Mon. Rachel. And.. Kevin, right?" Ross greeted them

"Yeah." Kevin said, shaking Ross' hand

"So… What's up guys?" Monica asked

"Well, Ross and I were about to grab some food. Wanna come?" Chandler asked them

"Sure." Rachel replied as the others nodded in agreement

They ate and then Kevin dropped Rachel off outside her dorm.

"Listen, Rach, These past two months have been great, but I don't think it's working out between us." Kevin said sadly

"God, you're right. We have nothing in common. This whole thing was just a mistake. Can we still at least be friends?" She asked

"Of course." He replied, hugging her.

Kevin left and Rachel sat on the front step, sobbing. Ross, who hadn't been very far away, walked up and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Kevin and I broke up." She replied, wiping away tears

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry. My girlfriend broke up with me a few days ago, and it was heartbreaking." He said

Rachel leaned on his shoulder and cried. Eventually, she buried her head in his lap. Ross sat there for a while, stroking her hair. A few minutes later, she fell asleep. Ross gently lifted her up and carried her inside. He opened her door and saw Monica. She looked surprised, but Ross motioned for her to stay quiet. After he laid her in bed and covered her up, Ross quietly explained what happened.

"Oh my God! You totally have feelings for her!" Monica said once he finished

"What? All I did was bring her back up here." He told her

"Yeah, in a way a boyfriend would. I think that you and Rachel would be great together. Now get out of here, guys aren't supposed to be in here." She said, smiling

Ross said goodnight and left. He thought about what Monica had said the whole walk back to his dorm. Was she right? Did he really have feelings for Rachel? He got back to his room and immediately fell asleep. The next morning, he told chandler about the previous night's events.

"Dude, you've had a crush on Rachel since the 9th grade. Ask her out!" Chandler advised him

"Are you crazy? She just broke up with her boyfriend!" Ross argued

"But you were there for her. You consoled her." Chandler reminded him

"You know what? You're right. After class, I'll go talk to her." Ross said, smiling

After his last class of the day, Ross met Rachel outside her dorm.

"Thanks for last night. It really meant a lot." She said sweetly.

"Oh, it was nothing. But listen, Rach, after last night, I felt something between us and I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?" Ross asked her

"Absolutely!" She said, very excited

"Really? I was really nervous about asking you. I didn't expect it to go so well."

"Well, Monica told me about what you did last night and I realized how much of a gentleman you are." Rachel told him

"Wow, I didn't realize that Monica told you, but now I'm glad that she did. I'll pick you up at 7:30" He told her

Ross met her outside her dorm and gasped. She was wearing a stunning dark blue dress and Ross told her "You look amazing. "

"Thanks!" She replied, smiling

Ross took her to a nice restaurant in Little Italy

"Wow! You really know how to treat a girl!" Rachel said, beaming

After dinner, Ross took her on a carriage ride through Central Park. After the ride, they sat on a blanket underneath the stars.

"Tonight was amazing" Rachel told Ross

"Who said it was over?" He replied, smiling

She smiled even more, which Ross loved. He loved seeing her smile and laugh, and especially enjoyed it when he made her laugh and smile. He felt her hand creep up his leg until it met his. He grabbed her hand and smiled. They locked eyes and he moved in and softly kissed her on the lips. She beamed and pulled him closer, making out with him. Ross wished this night could last forever, but after about an hour, they packed up and went back to campus.

"I had a great time tonight." He said, smiling

"I did too." She replied, grinning back at him

He kissed her goodnight and watched her walk into the building. He thought to himself about how lucky he was to finally have the girl of his dreams. He walked back to his dorm with the biggest smile on his face.


	2. The One With The Confessions

Ross woke up and met Rachel outside her dorm so that they could walk to class together.

"Hey." He said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek

"Hey you." She said, smiling

They talked as Ross walked her to her first class of the day. His class didn't start for another hour, but he enjoyed walking with Rachel. They talked about their hobbies, about Monica, and pretty much anything else they could think of. After about five minutes, they made it to her building.

"Bye! I'll see you tonight!" Ross said, kissing her

Rachel smiled. She had such a sweet boyfriend. It was hard to believe that just a month ago he had just been Monica's geeky older brother. Now he was her boyfriend. She wondered where he was going to take her tonight. Every week, he took her to a nice restaurant. He had taken her to an upscale French restaurant in The Village. She loved how he spoiled her. That night, when he went to pick her up, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. They were lilies, her favorite flower.

"Oh my God! Lilies! They are my favorite! How did you know?" She asked him, amazed

"I asked Monica." He confessed, smiling. Rachel grinned at this. He went through the trouble of asking Monica about her. That was so sweet of him. He helped her into the cab and they drove to a nice steakhouse in Midtown.

"Wow! This stuff is all really expensive!" She whispered to him

"Don't worry about it. My treat." He whispered back, kissing her

She loved how he treated her like a princess, but she was worried about all the money he was spending on her. Noticing the look on her face, Ross asked what was wrong.

"Ross, don't get me wrong, I love having dinner with you, but I don't want you to spend all your money on me." Rachel confessed

Ross laughed. "Don't worry about it! I got a job at the museum and they pay well. Plus,I don't really pay for much besides food, so I have some extra money." He explained

Ross loved how considerate and caring Rachel was. Even if he didn't have his job, he would still find the money to take her out to dinner. After they ate, they walked outside. It was pouring rain and there were no available cabs. Rachel shivered, so Ross immediately gave her his overcoat He then had an idea. He told her to hand him her heels so that she could run.. They ran a few blocks until they ran into a coffee shop for cover. Rachel looked down at her outfit and frowned. It was completely drenched. "I look like a drowned rat! I'm sorry, Ross. When my hair gets wet it looks awful. Please don't look at it." She told him

"But I want to look at it. It looks beautiful. Nothing could ever change that." Ross told her "Here, have a seat. I'll go get us some coffee." He continued, pointing to an orange couch in the back

He walked up to the counter and ordered two coffees. "Thanks…Gunther." He said, reading the waiter's name tag

"Here you go, Rach." He said, handing her a coffee. "This is not how I intended this night would go. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Ross, it's not your fault. There's no way you could have known it would rain." She told him

"You're right. At least we're in a nice place. Ooh, the name is kinda cool too. 'Central Perk'. I like it. I'll have to show Chandler this place." Ross said, looking around

"Monica would like this place too. And all that matters is that I'm with someone I love."

Ross looked at her, shocked. She gasped, realizing what she said. In response, Ross immediately gave her a passionate kiss. Afterwards, he said "I love you too." They both smiled at each other and kissed again. They talked for a long time and Ross thought to himself that he was the luckiest person in the world. At that moment, Rachel was all Ross could think about. He loved how beautiful she looked and hated it when she called herself ugly. Even at her worst, she was still the most beautiful woman Ross had ever seen.

Rachel had been so worried about how Ross would react when she accidentally admitted that she loved him, but when he said that he loved her too, she was the happiest she had ever been. She loved him so much that nothing could stop her from seeing him.

Ross continued to talk to Rachel, but they were both so deep in thought that the conversations were meaningless. Ross knew that if they weren't in college he would propose. He made up his mind right then and there that as soon as they both graduated, he would ask Rachel to marry him. Ross was a senior and Rachel was a junior, so he knew he would only have to wait a year and a half since the school year was about halfway done.

After a while, they had to go back to campus. It was still pouring rain, but they quickly got a cab. Ross told her to go quickly but she stopped in the courtyard.

"I've always wanted to do this." She said. As soon as she said it she kissed him. Rachel thought it was just like in the movies. The rain poured around them, soaking through their clothes, but neither of them cared. All that mattered in that moment was that they had each other. After a few minutes, Rachel kissed him goodnight and went inside.

As soon as she opened the door, Monica asked her where she had been and why she was soaking wet.

"I was out with Ross. After dinner, we stopped at this cute little coffeehouse called 'Central Perk' and had some coffee. Then something amazing happened: I let it slip that I was in love with him AND HE SAID IT BACK!" Rachel told her, beaming. She was shocked to see that Monica wasn't surprised to hear this.

"I've known my brother my entire life, and I've never seen him as happy with a girl as he has been with you. He has been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I can't imagine how happy he is to know that you feel the same way.

Ross was in his room talking to Chandler. "So we were sitting there talking and she tells me she loves me. I didn't say anything. I just kissed her, then I told her that I loved her too. It was probably the happiest moment of my life." Ross ecstatically told his best friend

"That's amazing! I wish I could have that with a girl."

"Chandler, you're a great guy! You'll find someone." Ross reassured him

"The one girl I want to ask out will never date me." Chandler told him

"Who is it?" Ross asked

"Promise you won't get mad?" Chandler asked him

"Why would I get mad? Who is it?" Ross questioned

Chandler sighed "Alright, I have a crush on Monica." He confessed.

 **Author's Note: I made this one a longer one because I wanted to fit in everything that I had planned. Let me know if you guys like longer ones released every few days or shorter ones released daily. Please don't for get to leave a review, any feedback is greatly** **appreciated! Thanks for all of your continued support, it really means a lot!**


	3. The One With The Double Date

Author's Note: When I opened my laptop this morning, I totally did not expect the amazing reviews that I saw. Thank you all so much for your continued support. It means the world to me. I can't promise this next chapter will be as good as the last one, but I hope you'll still enjoy it. Thanks again everyone! Enjoy!

"I want to ask Monica out." Chandler confessed.

"You what?" Ross asked, shocked.

"Monica is beautiful and sweet and I've been wanting to ask her out for a while, but I was worried how you would react. I won't ask her if you don't want me to." Chandler told his best friend

Ross sighed. "I think you should ask her out." He said

Chandler was not expecting that response. "Seriously?" He asked

"To tell you the truth, you would actually be the person I want to date my sister. I like you a lot and you're such a great guy." Ross explained.

"Thanks man! You have no idea how much this means to me." Chandler thanked him.

"We should probably get some sleep. It's two o'clock in the morning and I have an 8 AM class." Ross told him, yawning.

The next morning, Ross met Rachel outside her dorm. He greeted her with a kiss.

"You look great." He told her.

Rachel looked down at her outfit, a plain black tee and jeans, and said "No I don't. I'm hardly wearing any makeup." She argued.

Ross lifted her head and gazed into her eyes. "You always look beautiful, even when you don't try." Ross told her, making her blush. She kissed him and they began walking. When they got to her building, Ross kissed her goodbye and went to find Chandler. He found him talking to Monica.

"So.. Wanna grab a bite to eat tonight?" Chandler nervously asked her.

"Monica gasped, then smiled. "Of course I will! You've been gawking at me ever since I became thin. It's about time you asked me out." She told him.

Chandler have Ross a thumbs up and he came over.

"So, now that he's asked you out, do you guys want to go on a double date with Rachel and I?" He asked them.

"Sure, as long as you're paying." Chandler joked.

"Great! I'll see you guys tonight at seven." Ross told them

That night, Ross and Chandler picked up their dates outside of their dorm.

At the restaurant, they ordered and talked about what to do after they ate.

"That coffeehouse we went to last night, Central Perk was great. We should walk over there since Mon and Chandler haven't seen it." Rachel suggested.

"That's a great idea." Ross said

"I'm up for it. Let's do it." Chandler said

After dinner, they went to Central Perk. "Wow, this is a cute little place!" Monica said looking around. A guy noticed them walk in and approached Rachel but stopped when he saw Ross kiss her. Instead, he walked towards Monica. "Hey, how you doin'? He said. Chandler instantly put his arm around her. The guy backed off and introduced himself. "Joey Tribbiani." He held out his hand. Ross shook it. "Ross Geller. This is my girlfriend, Rachel Green, the guy who wants to kill you is Chandler Bing. The girl you hit on is my sister, Monica." Ross introduced them all.

Joey called over a blonde girl and introduced her. "This is my girlfriend, Phoebe Buffay."

They all shook hands and sat down.

"So, where did you all meet?" Joey asked.

"Well, Chandler and I are roommates at NYU." Ross answered .

"Ross, Rachel, and I all went to the same high school." Monica added.

"Ah. Well, I was looking for a roommate and Pheebs here answered my ad and the rest is history." Joey explained, looking at Phoebe.

After a couple of hours, they had to go back to campus, so they said goodnight to their new friends and left.

"That was fun. Joey and Phoebe seem nice." Ross said. "Goodnight, sweetheart." Ross said to Rachel, kissing her.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Chandler said to Monica, gazing into her eyes. He kissed her softly. She immediately kissed him back. When they finished kissing, Monica said "Wow, that's one hell of a first date." She smiled and thanked Chandler for taking her out. She walked into her building and Chandler looked at Ross, smiling.

"Can you believe that just happened?" He asked him

"Considering I just watched you stick your tounge down my sister's throat, I unfortunately can. Ross smiled. "But seriously man, I'm happy for you two." He patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate how cool you're being about us." Chandler told his friend

They reached their building and walked to their room.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks man." Chandler said, turning off the light.


	4. The One With The Graduation

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had writer's block, but eventually I came up with an idea I liked. Thanks and special shoutout to WishUponAFangirl for the kind reviews! Thanks to everyone else who followed favorited and reviewed. It means the world to me! You guys are the best! Keep the reviews coming! I love reading them! Enjoy this chapter!

Rachel woke up with a smile on her face. The night before, Ross had taken her on a walk through Central Park. He set up a picnic for them and it was really romantic. Today was his graduation, so they couldn't stay out late, but it was still a wonderful night. Now, she didn't know what to do. Ross was busy preparing for his graduation ceremony, and she didn't have any classes. She looked over and saw that Monica was still sleeping. She got up and gently shook her friend awake. "Mon. Mon, wake up." She said into her ear.

"Mmn, what time is it?" She moaned.

"It's 9:30." Rachel answered.

"Ugh." Monica said, getting up and making her bed.

They got showered and dressed, then headed out. They met Phoebe and Joey at Central Perk.

"Hey guys." Phoebe greeted them.

"Hey." Monica and Rachel both said back.

"What's up?" Joey asked them.

"Ross and Chandler are preparing for their graduation ceremony, so we have nothing to do until the ceremony at three." Rachel said.

They hung out at the coffeehouse until they had to leave to get ready for the ceremony. Rachel wore a beautiful dark blue sleeveless dress, while Monica wore a red sleeveless dress. After they got ready, they headed to the graduation. The ceremony was really boring and they tuned out most of it until they heard "Chandler Bing" They cheered. They tuned out most of the rest unless they heard a familiar name. A few minutes later, they heard "Ross Geller" Monica and Rachel both stood up and cheered. After the ceremony, Rachel ran up to Ross and hugged him. He kissed her, then lifted her off her feet and spun her. She loved it when he did romantic things like that. He kissed her again and then hugged his parents as they walked up. Monica hugged them too. "I can't believe that you're graduating college. It feels like just yesterday you were learning how to read." Jack Geller said to his son. He turned to Monica "I can't believe our little Harmonica graduates next year."

"Thanks dad." Monica said.

Chandler walked over and kissed Monica. She remembered the first time they had kissed. It had been over three months ago. He was dropping her off at her dorm after a date.

"I had a great time. Thanks for taking me." She had told him.

"I had a great time too." He had said back.

They gazed into each other's eyes and Chandler kissed her. She quickly pulled him in and passionately kissed him back.

"I love you, Chandler." She said to him.

"I love you too." He said back.

Later, they all went to the graduation dinner. Rachel laughed as she listened to Jack and Judy tell stories about Ross that she had never heard before. Ross begged his parents to stop, but to Rachel's delight, they ignored him.

A few weeks later, Joey and Chandler got set up in their new apartment. It was a nice place in The Village, so it was close to Monica and Rachel. The apartment was right across the hall from Ross and Monica's grandmother's apartment, and she died the year before, so Monica and Rachel planned to move into the apartment when they graduated.

Once they got their stuff set up, they invited the girls over. When they came in, Rachel said "Nice place!"

"Thanks." Ross said, kissing her.

They sat down and watched a movie together. Ross put his arm around Rachel and she kissed him. When a scary part came, Rachel would bury her head in his lap. Ross would stroke her hair and cover her eyes. When the scene was over, he would uncover her eyes and kiss her head.

After the movie, it was late so the girls stayed closed Ross' bedroom door behind her. "You want to christen your new bed?" She asked seductively. To answer her question, Ross kissed her as he pulled off her shirt. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a condom, then quickly ran back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

The next morning, Rachel woke up with a big smile on her face. Ross had his arms wrapped around her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey you." She said.

He kissed her and she asked "How long have you been up?"

"About ten minutes. You looked so beautiful I just had to admire you for a few minutes. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." He answered.

She smiled and Ross added "Now that the school year is over, you're going to need somewhere to stay, unless you want to go back home."

"God no. I'll have to go visit my parents at some point, but I'm not living with them again. Eighteen years was plenty." She said, smiling.

"Well good. I was going to ask if you'd like to live here." Ross said to her.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am." Ross confirmed, smiling.

Rachel kissed him and said "Well, it's either your place or the street, so I guess I pick your place." She said sarcastically, smiling. They sealed the deal with a kiss.

Ross quickly got up and got dressed. He kissed Rachel on the head, then went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he came back, Rachel got ready.

They went down to the coffeehouse (which was only a few blocks away), and met with the rest of the gang.

"Great! Now that you're all here, Phoebe and I have an announcement to make. We're getting married!" He announced. Phoebe pulled the ring out of her pocket and put it on. Everyone got up and hugged them.

"So, how did you do it?" Monica asked.

I took her on a carriage ride through Central Park, then I led her over to this picnic blanket where I had a candlelit dinner set up. After we ate, I told her that after chasing after all these women, I had finally found the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Then I got down on one knee and said "Phoebe Buffay, will you marry me?"

Monica wiped a tear from her eye. "That was beautiful." She said.

Ross realized that it was time to start thinking about how he was going to ask Rachel to marry him. He was going to wait until after she graduated, so that gave him a year to think about it.

A few days later, his mother came to see him. "Ross, there's something I would like to give you."

She pulled out a ring box and gave it to him. He opened it and recognized it as his grandmother's engagement ring. "Mom, are you saying I should ask Rachel to marry me?" He asked her.

"I see the way you are with her. You love her more than anything in the world. I can tell you want to marry her, so I thought I'd save you the trouble of buying the ring." She answered.

"You're right Mom. I've been thinking about it. Thanks." He said to her.

She left and he opened the box again. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to propose to Rachel.


	5. The One With The Surprises

**Author's Note: The last chapter was a little fast pace, so the next few chapters are going to slow things down a bit. This chapter is going to be a little fluffy with some much needed R &R time. Thanks again for all of your continued support, it means the world to me. As for how long this story will be, I'll keep writing as long as people are reading. Also, I forgot to mention that this entire story takes place in the present day. Now that I have bored you with a long author's note, I bring you another chapter of Young Love. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I unfortunately don't own Friends.**

The gang were all sitting in the coffeehouse talking. It had been about a month since Ross and Chandler's graduation.

"So have you guys set a date yet?" Rachel asked Phoebe and Joey.

"No… I think we're just going to wait a while before we finalize any details." Phoebe answered.

Ross' pager beeped. "That's the museum. I gotta go." He gave Rachel a quick kiss and left.

"So, how are things going with you two?" Phoebe asked Rachel about her and Ross.

"Oh, things are going _very_ well." She answered with a big smile.

"Ooh! Give details!" Phoebe said eagerly.

"Please don't. I do not want that image in my head." Monica said.

"The sex is good, but the best part of our relationship is how sweet he is. He always brings me lilies, we always get a bottle of expensive wine, and he always has something romantic planned after dinner." Rachel explained.

"Wow, he really spoils you." Phoebe said.

"Tonight he said that we aren't going somewhere fancy, and I'm actually relieved. I've run out of dresses to wear." She said.

"Where's he taking you?" Monica asked.

"I'm not sure. He always surprises me." Rachel said, smiling.

"Ross has never, ever told a girl where he's taking her. He loves surprises." Chandler said.

Later, Rachel and Monica were sitting in Ross and Chandler's apartment talking. (Monica had moved in a few days before.) Ross walked in and said "Hey Rach, you wanna go out to lunch?"

"Sure! Can Mon come too?" Rachel asked with puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can never say no to you. Of course she can come." Ross said as he kissed her forehead.

Rachel grabbed her purse and Ross immediately took it from her. Why do you need this?" He asked her.

"So I can buy food..." Rachel answered.

Ross pulled out his wallet and said "Have you ever been on a date with me? I will never late you pay."

Rachel smiled and turned to Monica. "See, this is why I love him." She took her purse back and put it in her room.

They walked a few blocks and found a small sandwich shop. They walked in and saw someone sitting at a table with three sandwiches in front of them.

"Joey?" Ross asked in disbelief.

"Oh, hey guys." Joey said, his mouth full.

They got their food and sat down with Joey.

"What are you doing here?" Monica asked.

"Having lunch." He said, gesturing toward the food.

They sat down and ate together. After about ten minutes, Chandler showed up. After they finished eating, Chandler said "Joey and I are going to head over to the coffeehouse, anyone want to come?"

"Sure!" Monica replied.

Ross said "I'm taking Rachel _somewhere_ , so we'll come later."

Rachel looked at him, surprised.

Rachel was surprised to see that they were heading back to their apartment.

"I thought we were going somewhere."

"We are. The apartment is somewhere." He said with a smile.

They went inside and Ross pulled a DVD from his jacket. She looked at the title and smiled. It was _Weekend at Bernie's_ , her favorite movie.

"How did you know?" She asked, surprised.

"I have my ways." He said, winking.

She laughed and kissed him. She grabbed the movie and put it in the DVD player.

She sat down and cuddled up with Ross. By the time the movie was over, it was 6:30. Ross pulled out his phone and ordered Chinese food.

Ten minutes later, they were chowing down on chicken and rice.

"So this was your whole plan for tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. Except we just have one thing to do..." Ross answered.

Rachel grabbed his shirt and passionately kissed him.

The next morning, Rachel woke up and saw that Ross was gone. She walked into the kitchen and saw him sitting at the table with two cups of coffee and a bag of muffins. She kissed him and thanked him as she reached into the bag. She smiled as she pulled out a blueberry muffin.

"How did you know these are my favorite?" She asked, still smiling.

"Easy. You order them every morning at the coffeehouse."

Rachel's phone rang.

"Hello... Yes, this is Rachel Green... Oh my God!... I'm coming right now." Rachel said, her voice quivering.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ross asked, concerned.

"M-my father was in a... Car accident." She said, sobbing.

"Oh my God! Let's go. Right now. My car is out front."

They walked out to Ross' car, which was a 1965 Ford Mustang.

As they drove, Ross asked "Are you ok?"

"I'm just worried about my dad." She answered.

They pulled up to the hospital and walked up to the receptionist.

"Can you tell me what room Leonard Green is in? I'm his daughter." Rachel said to the receptionist.

She typed in the name and said "Mr. Green is in room 1906."

"Thank you." Rachel responded as they began walking towards the elevator.

Went they got to his room, three women were standing at his bedside.

"Ross, these are my sisters Jill and Amy and this is my mother." Rachel introduced.

"Mom, Jill, Amy, this is my boyfriend, Ross." She said as he shook their hands.

"Aren't you going to introduce me, sweet pea?" Leonard Green asked from behind them.

"Ross, this is my father." Rachel said.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Green." Ross said. He leaned in to shake his hand, but stopped when he realized it was in a sling. Amy and Jill left with their mother, leaving Ross and Rachel with Dr. Green.

"So, you're the guy who is keeping my daughter away from home." Dr. Green said, looking at Ross.

"Daddy... He's wonderful. He's so sweet and I love him."

After about an hour, they left. They drove to her parent's house, where they would be staying until her father was released from the hospital.

When they got upstairs to Rachel's room, she said "Well... That's not exactly how I wanted you to meet my family."


	6. The One With The Walk

**Author's Note: Before I begin, I would like to give a special shout out to poojaicp, who inspired me to write this story. I can't thank you enough. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. Your support is what keeps me writing, I couldn't do it without you guys. Anyway, here's another chapter of Young Love. Enjoy!**

Ross woke up and saw that Rachel was gone. He went downstairs and saw her in the kitchen with her mother.

"Hi honey. Mom and I made pancakes." Rachel greeted him as he came in.

He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you." He said. He turned to her mother. "Thank you Mrs. Green." He said to her.

"You're very welcome. Rachel has told me so much about you and my husband will be glad to hear how much of a gentleman you've been to our little girl." Mrs. Green replied.

"After we eat, we're going to go see him." Rachel told Ross.

"Good. I'll drive." Ross offered.

"That's very kind of you, Ross." Mrs. Green said.

"Anything for Rachel." Ross said sweetly, kissing her as she set his plate on the table.

They ate and then Ross drove them to the hospital.

When they got to Dr. Green's room, he groaned. "Ugh, it's you again." He said, looking at Ross.

"Hi Dr. Green. How are you feeling today?" Ross asked.

"I feel like I got T-boned by an SUV yesterday." He said.

Rachel took Ross' hand and stepped in front of him.

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'll be right here if you need anything." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Can you do one thing for me, sweet pea?" Dr. Green asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Can you tell me what you see in that guy?" Dr. Green asked, pointing at Ross.

"Well, uh he's really sweet, romantic, and I love him." Rachel said, looking up at Ross and smiling.

Dr. Green looked at his daughter and said something that surprised her. "Well, if you love him, and he loves you, then I guess he's okay in my book."

"Wow, you've never said that about any guy I've ever dated." Rachel replied.

"Well, to be honest with you, I've never seen you happier than when you are with him, and I don't want to keep you from being happy." Dr. Green smiled.

They stayed for a few minutes and Mrs. Green suggested that they get some food.

She smiled and held her hands up in surrender. "I love you. Will you ever let me pay for a meal?" She asked, laughing.

"Not a chance." He replied with a smile. He handed the cashier his credit card and said "I love you too." As he gave Rachel her purse back.

They ate and then went back to the hospital to pick up Rachel's mom, who had stayed at the hospital with her husband. "They're discharging him tomorrow." Mrs. Green said as Ross helped her into the backseat of his muscle car. "That's great news!" He said.

They got back to the house and Ross and Rachel sat down on the couch. Rachel looked sad, so Ross asked "What's wrong?"

"It's just that my dad is a doctor, so you don't think anything could possibly happen to them, then I get the call that he was in a car accident. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there. You've kept me strong through all of this." Rachel said, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's take a walk. It'll make you feel better." He helped her up and kissed her.

They walked past the large federal style homes that made up the neighborhood and Ross smiled. "I haven't been down this street in years. Is it just me, or have the houses here gotten bigger?"

"I think you're just used to living in the city. Out here, it's like a whole other world."

"Yeah. Manhattan has ridiculously small apartments." Ross said with a smile.

A cool gust of wind made Rachel shiver, so Ross immediately pulled off his coat and gave it to her. She smiled at him sweetly and kissed him.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He said back.

"Feeling better?" He asked her.

"Of course. Being with you never fails to cheer me up. Thanks." She answered, smiling at him.

Ross smiled back at her and kissed her passionately.

They got back to the house and watched TV until Rachel fell asleep. Ross pulled a blanket from the arm of the couch and draped it over her, kissing her on the forehead. Mrs. Green came in and smiled when she saw them.

"You two are perfect for each other. I can clearly see that everything she told me about you was true." She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Green." Ross replied.

"So, have you thought about asking her…?" She said.

Ross looked over to make sure that Rachel was fully asleep before he responded. "Actually, I already have a ring."

"Really?" Mrs. Green said, surprised.

"Yeah. You want to see a picture?" Ross asked, pulling out his phone.

"Of course!" She replied enthusiastically.

"Hold on, it'll take me a minute to find it. I had to bury it in my phone so Rachel wouldn't find it… Ah here it is." Ross said, handing her his phone.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful." She exclaimed.

"It's my grandmother's." Ross said.

"How are you going to ask her?" She inquired.

"Honestly, I haven't really thought about that. I don't want to rush into anything. I'm going to wait until she graduates." Ross explained.

Rachel began to stir, so Ross quickly put his phone away and went back to sit next to her. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, the same way he had done the night that her boyfriend had broken up with her.

As he was carrying her up the steps, she opened her eyes and smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. When they got to her room, Rachel opened the door and he gently laid her on the bed.

"You are so sweet." Rachel said.

"I didn't want to wake you." Ross said with a smile.

Rachel smiled at this. She loved how much he cared about her and how sweet he was. He got into the bed and crawled under the covers. She got under the covers too and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and watched her as she drifted off with a big smile on her face. After a few minutes of watching her sleep, Ross nodded off too.


	7. The One With The Conversation

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Friends.**

Ross woke up with Rachel curled up next to him. He gently removed her arms from his neck and went downstairs. Mrs. Green was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, Ross. Is Rachel up yet?" She asked.

"Nope. She's still asleep. Need some help?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Sure, thank you." She said, smiling at him.

"Leonard told me about your conversation yesterday." Mrs. Green told Ross.

"Really?" Ross asked, surprised.

"Yes, and I told him about our conversation, but he is still not convinced." She said, smiling.

"Well, I'm excited-"He stopped when Rachel came in.

She said "Excited about what?"

"Oh… Uh, your dad. He's getting discharged today." Ross said, lamely covering up there conversation. Dr. Green actually was getting discharged, Mrs. Green had told him the night before.

Rachel immediately perked up. "Really?"

Ross came over and hugged her. "Yeah. I told you he was going to be fine." Ross said as he kissed the top of her head.

She looked up and smiled at him, so he kissed her on the lips.

Mrs. Green just stood back and admired how much they loved each other.

"Rachel, darling. I hate to interrupt, but we need to go pick up your father. We'll take my car because I don't think Leonard would appreciate the size of Ross' backseat." She said and they all smiled.

They all went into the garage, where Mrs. Green's black BMW X5 was parked.

"Ross, you want to drive?" She asked, handing him the keys.

"Yes, so that way you and Rachel can sit next to each other." She said, as Ross eagerly took the keys,

Mrs. Green got into the backseat and Ross opened Rachel's door for her. She smiled at him and kissed him as she got in. Ross closed her door and got into the driver's side.

He looked at the key, confused as to where to put it. Mrs. Green laughed.

"It's push to start. Just put your foot on the brake and push that black button by the steering wheel." She explained.

"Sorry, I've just never driven a car this nice." Ross said, feeling stupid.

He started the car and drove off.

When they got to the hospital, Rachel went inside with her mom while Ross waited in the car. They went to Dr. Green's room and saw that he was laying there waiting for them.

A nurse came with a wheelchair. "What's that thing for?" Dr. Green asked.

"You know the rules Doc. You have to leave in the chair." The nurse said, smiling.

"Fine." Dr. Green said, groaning as he sat in the wheelchair. They went out to the car and Dr. Green was surprised to see Ross in the driver's seat.

"What's he doing driving your car?" Dr. Green asked his wife.

"I told him to so that he could sit next to Rachel." Mrs. Green explained.

"Fine, he can drive, but I'm sitting up front." Dr. Green said, getting up and walking to the passenger side door.

The nurse wheeled the chair back into the hospital and Rachel got in the back of the SUV with her mother.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to the house. Rachel and her mother got out, but Ross stayed in the car with Dr. Green. Rachel came to his window, surprised.

He rolled down the window and said "I'm going to talk to your dad for a minute. We'll be right in." He said, kissing her.

"Alright. Don't be long." She replied, smiling at him.

After she went inside, Dr. Green said "I wanted to talk to you about our earlier discussion…"

Rachel walked inside, curious as to what her boyfriend could possibly be talking about with her father. Whatever it was, she was just happy that they were getting along. Her father was very protective of her and had never liked any of her past boyfriends.

Ross and Dr. Green came in a few minutes later. Rachel pulled Ross aside and asked "What was that about?"

"I was just talking to your dad. I wanted to get to know him a little better." He smiled at her.

Rachel wasn't completely satisfied with his answer, but she let it go. She would get it out of him at some point.

Ross walked over to the couch, where Mrs. Green was sitting. He gave her back her keys and she thanked him. Once she saw Rachel heading up to her room, she said "How'd it go?"

"It went really well. We're making progress." Ross said.

"That's good. Now go spend some time with Rachel. She needs you right now." Mrs. Green said.

Ross nodded and walked up the stairs. He knocked on Rachel's door.

"It's me." He said.

"Come in." She said.

She was putting her stuff into her bag. Ross came up behind her and kissed her. She smiled and hugged him. He helped her finish packing up and then brought their bags to the car. They said goodbye to her parents and as Ross was putting the bags in his trunk, Dr. Green whispered to him. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I've decided to give you my blessing."

Ross immediately smiled and carefully hugged Dr. Green so he wouldn't hurt him. "Thank you sir. You won't regret this."

He walked up to Rachel and hugged her from behind. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, dreamily staring into his eyes.

He kissed her and opened her door for her.

He climbed into his side and Rachel said "I hope you know how to start this one."

They both laughed as he started the car and pulled away.

Back in the city, Ross opened the door to their apartment and smiled. There was a tie draped on Chandler's door handle.

"Well, I guess Mon and Chandler are busy." He said with a smile.

Rachel looked at him and said "Well then, I guess we have some time."

Ross passionately kissed her and guided her towards the bedroom.

One Month Later

Ross, Chandler and Joey were in Central Perk talking. School had started back up, so Ross and Monica were in class.

"So, I go to open the door for Monica, and I step in dog crap!" Chandler said. They all laugh.

"That's hilarious." His phone rang. "Hold on. Gotta take this." He said, walking outside.

He came back a few minutes later and said "You will never guess what just happened!"

"Ooh! Rachel's pregnant!" Joey guessed.

"What? No!" Ross said, glaring at him. "The museum offered me a promotion!"

"That's great!" They both congratulated him.

Rachel and Monica walked in a few minutes later. Ross and Chandler got up and greeted their girlfriends with hugs.

"How was your day?" Ross asked Rachel.

"Oh it was SO boring. My professor rambled on and on for hours. The only thing that kept me happy was knowing that you would be waiting for me when I got home. How was your day?" She answered.

"Great! My boss just called and promoted me!"

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Monica and Rachel both said, hugging him.

"Hey, you guys want to go see a movie tonight?" Ross asked them.

"Oh, I can't I've got a date tonight. Her name is Claire. Or wait is it Allison tonight?" Jory said uncertainly.

Chandler said "Well, Monica and I have nothing to do tonight. What movie?"

"Rachel and I want to see that new movie, _Jurassic World._ " Ross answered.

"Ok. We'll be there." Chandler said.

"Mon and I will just stay at your place so you don't have to pick us up." Rachel said, smiling.

"Well I can't argue with that logic." Ross said, returning the smile.

They all went to the movie and had a great time. Afterwards, they grabbed dinner and then went back to the apartment. Both couples didn't say a word as they entered, they just went straight to the bedrooms. Both guys came out a minute later and went straight for the drawer in the bathroom.

They both looked at each other and Ross said "Well, this isn't awkward… Giving my best friend a condom to use for my little sister." Ross said smiling as he handed one to Chandler.

"Have fun!" Chandler said as he went back to Monica, who was now standing at the door talking to Rachel.

Ross seductively pulled Rachel back into the room and shut the door behind them.

 **I know it wasn't that great of a chapter, but I wanted to save the good stuff for the next couple of chapters.**


End file.
